The invention refers to an outer panel component of a motor vehicle particularly bumpers, for connecting to a metal sheet of the exterior panel of a motor vehicle, as for example known from EP 0 417 654 B1.
In particular when connecting such outer panel components from plastic to a metal sheet there is always corrosion detected in a contact region of the different materials. This problem is adopted by EP 0 417 654 B1. The connection is made between a mounting surface of the vehicle body angled towards inside and a leg protruding from a bumper towards inside and having a strip-shaped extension. The strip-shaped extension is registered in an additional guide track that has to be attached prior to the vehicle body.
DE 10 2009 010 193 proposes an L-leg which is disposed as a separate element and intermediate piece.
It is accordingly known, that the mounting surface and an adjacent surface facing the leg extend from outside to inside in a first sector and substantially parallel to each other when viewing a cross section through the motor vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide an outer panel component, which is easy to connect to a vehicle body without causing any corrosion problems.